Gzemnid
GZEMNID, Lesser Power, male, LE Attributes: Gases, Fogs, Deception, Beholders Domains: Air, Evil, Law, Trickery Symbol: Typical Worshippers: Beholders Raiment: Preferred Weapon: Holy Days: Gzemnid is the only one of Great Mother's original batch of progeny to have become a minor deity itself. It is a subtle, wily creature, using its extensive command of spells of obscurement and area distortion. Older mortal beholders tell tales of powerful enemies who sought to rob Gzemnid of his treasures being overcome virtually through exhaustion trying to corner this elusive creature. He is sometimes known as "the gas giant" because of his mastery of spells of elemental air. Gzemnid is less aggressive than most of its race. Like his mother, he has a cache of magical treasures and lore somewhere on the Plane of Concordant Opposition. Unlike her, he is prepared to parley and bargain in order to add to this store. Of course, Gzemnid would prefer simply to slay intruders and take their magic for itself, but if confronted with a group of obviously powerful beings who do not immediately resort to violence the deity may negotiate (while using his magical rod to gain some leverage in discussions). He sends his avatars to the Prime Material plane to obtain such magical items and lore moderately frequently. The beholder god of illusion, Gzemnid is chaotic evil aligned. His is known as The Gas Giant. Gzemnid is the only one of Great Mother's original batch of progeny to have become a minor deity itself. He is a subtle, wily creature, using his extensive command of spells of obscurement and area distortion. Older mortal beholders tell tales of powerful enemies who sought to rob Gzemnid of his treasures being overcome virtually through exhaustion trying to corner this elusive creature. He is sometimes known as The Gas Giant because of his mastery of elemental air spells. Gzemnid's realm is known as Gzemnid's Realm on the Concordant Domain of the Outlands. His realm surrounds the Caverns of Thought, the realm of Ilsensine. While they rarely work together on any projects, both powers enjoy having a nearby ally to help guard their secrets. Gzemnid is less aggressive than most of his race. Like his mother, he has a cache of magical treasures and lore somewhere on the Outlands. Unlike her, he is prepared to parley and bargain in order to add to this store. Of course, Gzemnid would prefer simply to slay intruders and take their magic for himself, but if confronted with a group of obviously powerful beings who do not immediately resort to violence the deity may negotiate while using his magical rod to gain some leverage in discussions. He travels to the Material Plane to obtain such magical items and lore with moderate frequency. Gzemnid may send an omen of his imminent arrival to a powerful wizard who has something he wants for himself, usually in the form of a semi-substantial gaseous mass of writhing tentacles holding a rod and sometimes speaking directly through this manifestation. Currently, Gzemnid is believed to be most interested in increasing his powers through the acquisition of powerful magic items which can generate illusions. Gzemnid's avatar appears as an over sized sky-blue beholder with the usual central eye and ten smaller eyes, but it also has a small circle of tentacle-fronds some two feet long on the crown of its head, and these are dexterous enough for the use of magical items such as rods and wands. He usually has a rod of beguiling handy for any negotiations that might arise. Lesser deities Beholder deities